So Not in Kansas
by hellsbells101
Summary: The Powers aware of the potential damage keeping the chosen two in the current realm will do have them moved. The girls have new bosses, and a new assignment. Just how are Faith and Buffy to guide the two future kings?
1. Reap what you sow

**Disclaimer**: As usual nothing belongs to me. All rights belong to their respective owners.

**Premise** : The Powers aware of the potential damage keeping the chosen two in the current realm will do have them moved. The girls have new bosses, just how are Faith and Buffy to guide the two future kings?  
**Warnings** This is not kind to the Scoobies - If you like them then this is not the fic for you!  
As always read and review please! And this fic will have non canon pairings Aragorn/Buffy , Faith/Eomer and Legolas/Arwen.

_Sunnydale Crater_

Buffy sat at the edge of the crater, where Sunnydale used to stand and she was physically and mentally exhausted. In truth, she was done, she had lost her ability to connect with most of the people around her and that was the saddest thing of all. Buffy was not perfect and never pretended that she was, but as far as the precious Scoobies were concerned. They could take their opinions and shove them. They were suppose to be her friends yet they had betrayed her worst than the council ever had. They were only too happy to forget that they had debated and questioned her every move, well this girl was no longer going to stand it. Even as she took a few minute to collect her thoughts they were planning what she would do next. The part that most upset her was that not one of them could acknowledge the part that Spike had played to save the entire world - ungrateful sods.

Faith had listened in disbelief as the others started to plan their futures as if it was their god given right. She couldn't stand seeing the lonely figure Buffy made so clearly mourning her friend. Buffy sensing her approach spoke up, "You know I have had it up to here with their judgments."  
Faith just snickered as she sat down beside her sister-slayer, "Girl if I was you, I'd let them rot. I never wanted you gone."

Faith had never been easy when having to deal with emotions, but she put a tentative arm around her friend, "For what it is worth he went out fighting it's what he would have wanted."

At that moment, Buffy was struck with a thought, "Fancy a road trip? Just the chosen two?"

Faith couldn't quite vocalize what she felt. For so long, they'd been competitive when really they were the only two people in the world who could understand each other. They were sisters in all but blood and Faith was happy to finally have family that accepted her for her.

What the slayers didn't know was that they were about to get a hell of a road trip. One that if they could beat back the encroaching darkness would mean true happiness with their soul mates. They would have love, happiness, true friends, and not a judgmental Scooby in sight.

* * *

Midway through the conversation between Willow and Giles they finally looked for Faith and Buffy. Not to ask for their input, but rather to chose between either Willow or Giles' option. Willow frowned seeing Faith comforting Buffy -it should be her. It never occurred that Buffy might reject their friendship just like they'd rejected Buffy only the night before. It was all for naught because just as she started to yell for them to get up off their asses and help - they disappeared. In the place of the Chosen Two was everyone's favourite Balance Demon, Whistler.

Whistler had a smug smile on his face. He was demon enough to admit that he was really going to enjoy this as he had always had a softspot for the Slayers, "Well kids, you are about to reap what you sow."

Willow was confused and wrinkled her nose in confusion, "I don't understand."

Whistler rolled his eyes, "You had the two strongest slayers' in history. They have survived every demon and god thrown at them. In the end it was you that killed them your betrayal would have seen Buffy's death in year. The powers have made a deal and moved them beyond your reach."

Xander all but exploded, "They have a destiny, a duty!"

Whistler smirked, "One you were only too happy to take away from Buffy when you thought her reckless. The powers permitted the friendship thinking you her strength in the end you all but destroyed her if it hadn't been for Spike convincing her - Well lets say that you lot wouldn't be here."

The group were left stunned at how they had inadvertently almost caused the apocalypse. The girls had tears in their eyes but Whistler gleefully carried on, "Well since you were so ready to take the slayers destiny ... the powers are charging you with it."

He turned his back before adding, "Oh Witch, they are in an enclosed dimension. Try and reach them and you'll destroy the universe."

It should stop the arrogant witch but he'd keep an eye just in case. He would never trust her after she was arrogant enough to rip her best friend from heaven.

The only thing that filled the silence was Giles anguished, My God what have I done."

* * *

Edited 22/12/2012


	2. So not in kansas

_Plains of Rohan_

Eomer rallied his soldiers to him, this was definitely not his day. First he'd been banished along with his company for refusing to bend his knee to Grima Wormtongue. Now his company of five hundred were facing off against twice as many Wargs. He sent a prayer to the gods that they would survive and went to do his duty. He raised his sword and rallied his men - and charged.  
The attack for the horsemen was easy to deal with at the beginning as the Wargs just charged right onto the ends of their pointy spears and swords. The battle only became difficult for Eomer when a group of smarter Wargs attacked him together. As he was thrown from his horse; he lost his horse as he watched the Warg advance on him.

The only chance he'd have would be to avoid the spear until he could gain his own. He tensed ready to play the best game of avoiding the death spear when suddenly the Warg disappeared. He watched believing himself to be struck with battle delirium as a beautiful brunette woman threw the Warga around. He felt as if one of the Valar themselves were next to him. She was pouting, "No one touches the hot guy before me,". She reinforced her point by beheading the Warg in question. This was no squeamish woman, the minute it was dead she was searching for the ext foe.

He noted her strange manner of speech, but took satisfaction in the fact that she seemed inclined towards him. It was then that he noticed her companion, she was a blonde who was moving with all the speed and grace of one of the first born. He would have been convinced that she was an elf but her ears weren't pointed, and her height was too small. One Warg made the mistake of snapping it's jaw at the blonde. He observed as he moved towards his next -she merely wrinkled her nose in disgust punching it, "He forgot an important lesson F."

They were in the midst of a battle and capable of speech. They were enchanting - both women looked truly alive, the brunette smirked, "Which one?"  
The blonde moved quicker than the eye, "Good dogs don't ... ," his jaw was ripped off, "...Bite."

The battle was winding down and the soldiers stopped to watch the two warrior women. They were truly interesting, almost mesmerising to the soldiers, as the women were both so similar yet different. The brunette was all power and aggressive strength whereas the blonde was so graceful in her movements that looked like she was dancing. When they finished the last Warg Eomer stepped forward, "I thank you for your timely add. May I have your names?"  
Whilst he was grateful for their aid - he had to be realistic for all he knew they were spies from Saruman.

The answer came not from the slayers nut a deep, male voice. "They are the Ladies Summers. The fair one, is the older sister Elizabeth and her sister Faith," All heads whipped around to the sound of the voice. The messenger noticing the look of anger on the slayers face explained, "I am the equivalent of Whistler,"  
Eomer though that judging by the anger shown on the warrior women's faces it was the wrong thing to have said to them.

However the messenger was incorporeal, and therefore unconcerned so he ploughed on, "The Valar made a deal with your powers. If you had remained on your world the balance would have been destroyed. I am afraid there is a great darkness rising and you have been sent to help fight and guide two future kings. The Valar aren't selfish search your mind you have been given gifts to adapt to being here."

He then turned to Faith and addressed her in Sindarian, "Eomer's Uncle does not have long to live. He will need your strength and guidance if he is to make Rohan survive."

Faith nodded her head in acceptance and briefly wondered what she done to make the fates hate her. She was a screwed up slayer - there was no way that she could help a king rule a country but it looked like she wouldn't have a choice. Buffy knew she was up next, "Your charge is also a future king although one a little reluctant to face his destiny."

Buffy couldn't help but wince upon hearing the word 'destiny' but also could guess why she'd been chosen, "What is his destiny?" She asked in the same tongue so had seemingly found one of her gifts. The guide had deliberately spoken in tongue not known by the Men of Rohan. They would soon meet the future King and the destiny needed to unfold in a specific way.

He spoke but Buffy could hear the prophecy from falling his lips, "He will unite the race of men. He is Aragorn son of Arathorn Heir of Isildur."

Buffy looked through her newly acquired skills and memories, she soon realized that she understood the history of this world as well. She stood quietly absorbing everything that she had learnt. She could also go a year in her life without having to deal with at least one prophecy.

The guide aware that the Marshall was becoming impatient, "My Lord a band of Uruk-hai have captured two Halflings. It would be prudent if they are rescued." He could not interfere in fate but no one said that he couldn't give it a well intentioned shove.

Before fading away completely he focused his attention on Buffy one last time, "Once your charge arrives take him into Fangorn. A friend has been returned - a wizard by the name of Gandalf. He has the power to free the Rohan King."

With his messages delivered he disappeared and all the girls could do was sigh. Still there was nothing else they could do but forge ahead. For better or worse; this was now their world. So Buffy fell on her evening as an C18th Noblewoman, "My Lord as was said we are Valaran sent warriors and as unorthodox as this is, we petition to be allowed to join your men."

Eomer merely clicked his fingers to have two horses brought forward, "I hope these serve you better than their former masters. You'll ride with me."

And so they did.

The Slayers rode either side of the Marshall making quite the statement. Faith sensed one thing about her new charge he was as straight talking as she was, so she spoke plainly, "Whether y ou like it or not. I am going to be shadowing you."

He raised one eyebrow and could only smirk, "I can think of worse things in life Lady Faith."

They rode fast and hard but were planning as they rode. Eomer had not other men's prejudices he recognized the women for what they were - warriors, so he sought their advice.

"How can I entreaty my uncle if his mind is held by Saruman." He asked frustration leaking through as he thought about his sister left alone at the hall with only Grima for company.

Buffy frowned then remembered, "I think that is where me and my future king come in. We have to collect his wizard friend from the dark creepy forest."

Faith couldn't help but laugh at that reference, "Forgive us my Lord it is reference made from our own world."  
The look of horror on Faith's face was priceless, Buffy smirked, "Check your memories - protocol and history have been given to you."

Faith was a little disgruntled at realising that Buffy was right. However much to her relief she felt the orc's on the edge of her senses. Her mood brightened at the prospect of an upcoming fight, "Found them."

The fifty orc's were no match for the company of soldiers. The slayers had agreed that they would search for the Hobbits. There was a danger in skirmishes such as this that they might be hurt in the melle. Faith and Buffy tag teamed to go after the pair that had captured the hobbits. Faith was grinning as she disemboweled the one orc. "They forgot rule one don't pick on people littler than them."

Merry who was relieved to be rescued, "That's what we told them but they didn't listen."  
The blonde openly laughed at that comment, "Personally I try not to dwell on how evil thinks. And hey less of the short jokes"

The hobbits shared a look, "You're awesome!"

The Soldiers openly laughed at that comment, the women smiled but the fair haired one spoke, "My new friends tell me your people are excellent cooks!"

Merry nodded, "If you have supplies we'll make you a feast my lady."

Eomer ordered the supplies brought forward and a camp to be made. He decided it would be easier to wait for the fellowship rather than moving in the dark. Buffy was becoming restless, "My lord would you be adverse if I took my horse and had some fun orc hunting? They are on the edge of my senses and I won't be able to rest unless I get them."

Eomer smirked having become use to the odd pattern of speech, "Far be it for me to deny you your fun Lady Buffy."

That earned him brownie points in her book she'd use Elizabeth formally but preferred Buffy. She deftly jumped on the horse and summoned the scythe, "See you in an hour. Try not to get betrothed in my absence."

Faith narrowed her eyes, "Wait till Lord Aragorn arrives then the tables turn big sis."

Pippin seemed a little worried, "Lady Faith is your sister really going orc hunting for fun?"

Eomer was entranced hearing the raven haired warrior laugh. Her eyes sparkled as she explained, "They are the closest things we have to demons to slay."

Upon hearing this Merry couldn't help his exclamation, "She really is perfect for Aragorn they are as crazy as each other." Another thing the little hobbit couldn't wait to see was how Strider reacted the fierce warrior woman. She could be one of the Rohan with her appearance but somehow the dark haired warrior fit better,

Buffy flushed, she had wanted to find a man that would accept her but she doubted it would be a king. I mean she could destroy any villain but run a country as a king. She felt that one was out of her skill set.

On the second day they broke off in smaller groups to attack either under the command of the captains or slayers. After the battles of the last few days it seems that Rohan soldiers were only too happy to serve under the two women.

Aragorn could admit that he was surprised to arrive at a happy camp. It was somewhat at odds with what he'd expected that he'd find. He had expected to battle with words at the very least. However he was too happy to see the hobbits safe and well cooking. He accepted the plate that Merry handed him, "You won't be staying long Aragorn."

Legolas was curious the young hobbit seemed very sure of the fact, "Why not Merry?"

He replied with a wide smile, "You and your future wife need to go into Fangorn."

Aragorn was a little bemused, "I wasn't aware I had an intended," he added dryly. He had not really found any women that could put up with his stubborn wondering self.

Pippin joined in the teasing being as mischievous as his best friend. "Not yet but she is beautiful, a powerful warrior and is as crazy as you. She is currently hunting orc's as sport."

Gimli could not believe what he had been told it was simply too strange. That being said, he had taken notice of the dark haired female who was in the company of the Rohan Lord. Raising one eyebrow, the Dwarf's curiosity got the better of him and he asked, "Why would anyone think Orc hunting is sport?"

The answer came from the woman herself, "It is sport Master Dwarf when one is good at it. I assume you are Lord Aragorn?"  
Aragorn just nodded it seemed the master hobbit was accurate in his description. She had the grace and beauty of an elf and was visibly assessing him, strangely he hoped she approved. Suddenly she smiled and it changed her face. Aragorn had to remember to breathe, "Lord Eomer may I borrow a horse and seek one who can help us?"

He nodded, "Yes Good luck."

This seemed to amuse her greatly she turned to give Aragorn a flirtatious smile, "Well Aragorn son of Arathorn if you accompany me. You will find the answers you seek."

All the company watched amused as they watched the future king swiftly follow the blonde. Legolas was openly grinning, "Why do I think that the master Hobbit is right and we have just met Aragorn's future wife?"

Faith just pursed her lips and smirked, "Well she likes them broody."

Edited 23/12/2012


	3. in the dark creepy forest

_Fangorn Forest _

Buffy couldn't help but think that Fangorn truly was the perfect textbook definition of a dark, creepy forest. The beautiful horses would not got any further, and in truth she could hardly blame them. Seeing no other option, Aragorn and Buffy left their horses and he sent them to a safe place with a solemn word in Elvish. On their trip, the future king, for the most part had been silent, trying to figure out the mystery that was Lady Elizabeth Summers.

Buffy was aware of his silent contemplations, and raised one eyebrow - in such away that he couldn't help but think of his Adar, "If you ask questions, I will answer them," was all she said.

"I am honestly trying to figure you out my lady. You are somewhat of an enigma." He said with frank honesty, earning him many unknown brownie points. He also was sure that he was bewitched for he'd not admired any woman as much as he had this Lady in a long time.

Buffy sighed and the long written spiel was unleashed once again, "Let me tell you a legend from my world. It starts like this. One girl in all the world . . ."

Aragorn despite having burning questions, patiently allowed her to finish the whole story. He listened to the woeful tale sensing that the lady needed to unburden herself as much as he needed to know. It was unknowingly - what would be the foundation for the quickest, strongest trust in Middle Earth. Buffy answered the questions, but decided it should tit for tat. So for every question he asked, she asked a questions in return. As a result both of their burdens felt a little lighter. After all, Aragorn was amazed that this woman had endured much more than he had, and yet was still so strong. The long conversation led to a bond forming between the pair and gradually a little teasing. Buffy, making sure he could see her teasing smile said, "You know my Lord. If, you carry the weight of the world on your shoulders you will surely walk crooked."

He laughed despite himself, "I will bear that in mind my lady."  
"Buffy. I am Buffy to my friends."

Aragorn's respect for the lady warrior grew, after all, she had dealt with everything life had thrown at her and never let it get to her. She had beaten gods, demons and betrayals by friends the last probably hurt the most he surmised.  
He arched his own eyebrow then, "If you are to be my shadow then I am Aragorn."

Buffy lay down to sleep she knew that he'd need time to deal with all that she had said. He had felt burdened but then again he knew that she was right. When it came down to it, they fought, for all those who could not.

* * *

They awoke to the early morning light, and both of their honed senses, sensed an intruder. Aragorn was a sword first kind of guy, which Buffy liked. However in this case he needed not to point first she was just glad that her sight was better. "Hey, that is not a nice way to greet ys friend."

Aragorn was speechless, "Can it be ... Gandalf you've returned."

The old cloaked man looked confused and took in the two people before him. He smiled in satisfaction seeing the faintest bond between the couple, as of yet so small as to be unnoticeable. His mind was sorting itself out as he sort out information from the Ranger.

Meanwhile Buffy had taken a step back to let the friends catch up. She wasn't too startled, when she heard a musical voice in her mind, "I am Galadriel. Lady of the Golden Wood."  
Buffy thought it a testament to her life that she didn't freak out over the fact that she could hear someone in her mind. So not being rude she replied, assuming that whatever elven magic the lady was using would allow a return conversation. "Nice to meet you. Lady Galadriel."

Buffy heard the tinkering laugh in her head, "The Ent you are leaning on would be most happy to learn of who is destroying his forest. I'm sure hirl Dagnir you can persuade him."

Buffy was not stupid enough to ignore advice given by one of the most ancient people currently living in Middle Earth. So with the equivalent of a mental shrug said, "I have always been good at making friends."  
She heard the gentle voice again, "The Ents can be a great help to you in neutralising the threat that is Saruman."

Buffy sent gratitude to Galadriel, the reply was quick, "None needed you are helping my grandson."  
Buffy smiled having the answer to what was the woman's motivation. Of course Buffy hadn't replied that she was only more than happy to help Aragorn and not all for purely altruistic reasons. Buffy felt the connection break and figuring that there was no time like the present, "Hey big guy. I'm sorry for leaning on ya I thought you were a normal tree."

This earned her a loud bark of laughter (no pun intended); the laughter also drew the attention of the reunited friends.

"That is quite all right my lady." Was the quickish reply.

Buffy decided to start simply, "My friends call me Buffy. What's your name?"

The Ent's contemplation sent vibrations through the ground, "My true name is too long to say. You can call me Treebeard."

Buffy sighed deeply, and with a note of wistfulness, "I think this forest is beautiful. I have tried to defend it but we must be leaving soon."

The Ent was curious, and agreed with many things said by the young warrior. "Yes the Orcs they defile my friends cut them, fell them."

Buffy could feel his sadness, but she sounded resolute, "You should take it up with the wizard in Isengard. He is the one to blame."

Aragorn came over to join Buffy, smiling brightly she introduced them, "Lord Aragorn this is Treebeard of the Ents."  
Treebeard managed to somehow, imitate nodding his head, "Where will you journey to?"

Aragorn explained, "Rohan. Saruman had inflicted dark magic over the land and it needs to be free. He has sent an army against them."

The Ent absorbed this news; he wasn't keen to become involved in the affairs of man. That being said, he understood that the damage to the forest would continue until someone or something stopped it. The Ent had a choice and really it was no choice at all the three people rocked a little as the booming call was made, the Ents would gather and decide their fates.

Treebeard was so glad that the warrior had shaken him out of his apathy before he left, "Thank you Lady Buffy. The Ents shall discuss these things."

Buffy only smiled, "I wish you luck Treebeard."

hr/  
Once the Ent's left, Buffy turned around to a bemused pair of males. She looked a little sheepish as a still smiling Aragorn introduced her to Gandalf. "Gandalf this is Lady Elizabeth and I have it on good authority it is a good thing to call her Buffy."

Gandalf gave her a knowing smile, "My pleasure lady Elizabeth. I have a gift for you, a powerful weapon if you can wield it." His time coming back to this world had been filled with information directly from the valar, which included seeing the slayers lives.

Buffy was intrigued, "I have never met a weapon I couldn't use Mr Wizard."

He held his palm out, in the middle of his hand was a silver ring. It certainly did not look like an imposing weapon. Too many, the significance of the ring would be lost, but not too Buffy who sucked in a deep breath. Gandalf explained, "I kept this ring at the Golden Ladies behest, my resurrection though has changed the rules. The ring is now free of Saurons hold and I somehow think that in the hands of the slayer - it will do most good."

Buffy wasn't naïve, she knew that to take the ring meant that she would be painting a massive target on her back. Still given that she was meant to stay close to the one guy taking the ring meant being hunted, especially now the ring was free of it's master. She threw Aragorn a cheeky grin, "Well if I'm going to be your shadow then we may as well make it two for two."

Aragorn was reluctant, it was not his way to let women go into battle. He couldn't help the small smile on his face though, as he wondered what would be Buffy's reaction if he shared this view. He knew Buffy's response was more than likely him meeting the pointy end of a sword.  
Buffy knew what his sentiment was and he gained major brownie points for keeping them quiet.

"Well I suggest that we return to the camp."

* * *

Buffy continued to talk with both Aragorn and Gandalf, "If this guy is under the dark wizards power. How do we get him from under it?"

Gandalf smiled, he liked the warriors strength, "We will have to trick them."

Buffy shrugged, figuring that the wizard knew best. Still she had to ask not quite managing to keep the hope from her voice, "Do I get to hit someone?"

Gandalf smirked at the question, not in the least bit perturbed, "You will likely find plenty to hit before we are done Slayer."

Her only response was a delighted smile, "Oh goody!"

Gandalf looked to his old friend wondering if the Ranger truly knew what he'd gotten himself into. The old wizard doubted it, but felt he'd certainly enjoy the journey a little more with Buffy by his side.

* * *

They returned to the camp of Rohan's soldiers shortly before night fell. All watched in joy as Gandalf, Aragorn and Legolas were reunited, after all, times were bleak so they took hope where they could find it. Buffy walked over to Faith, "Hey got engaged yet?"

Faith barely blinked at the teasing, "Well we've discussed it seems we have a good thing but figure we should destroy the evil son of the bitch first. You?" It was weird for the slayers coming from a world of casual hook ups but here on this world it was positively Victorian in comparison.

Buffy sighed, "I've been struck by the lust bunnies. Let's say that I'm all for destroying the evil."  
Faith was pouting, "Our slayer side is going to be so content it will hum but my other itch is unscratched."

Eomer called them over, Buffy's eye twinkled, "Let's go back to work."

* * *

**Edited 23/12/2012**

Sneak peek: Buffy goes to meet a king. A worm realises his fatal miscalculation and two betrothments are announced, although someone should have informed the betrothed!


	4. Worms and disappointment

Buffy had been glad for the gift of the elven cloak from Gandalf. As they had approached the golden halls of Rohan the wind had picked up. The agreement had been that Faith and Eomer would stay behind with the rest of his company while Aragorn, Buffy, Legolas, Gimli and Gandalf went to try to break Sarumans' hold on Théoden.

Buffy had to admit that the golden hall was an impressive sight, and she listened attentively as Aragorn gave her a run down on the political situation within Rohan. She was smart enough to try and get the lay of the land before walking into the seat of power. Upon hearing the explanation she couldn't help but surmise the situation, "So I can't break the worm's neck until Gandy works his mojo." Out of everyone in this land given what she'd been told. She really wanted to kick the slimy counsellors ass.

"It would not be wise however amusing it would be." He counselled, the others watched in shock as Aragorn smiled at the fair-haired warrior.  
Buffy's response was to pout and huff, "Fine spoil all my fun."

Legolas watched amused as the petite warrior, seemed to help his good friend relax merely by talking to him. The obvious attraction between them was palpable and he felt that life would never be boring for the pair. These thoughts though did bring into his mind his own love Arwen Evenstar. He was grateful that she was safe behind in Rivendale but he did miss her greatly.

-

They entered the entrance hall and the guard greeted them. Gandalf took the lead, "I am Gandalf the Grey and I seek an audience with the king."

The guard looked at the assembled dangerous group and was a little suspicious. For one all were heavily armed even the young female was heavily armed, sighing, "I need your names."

Gandalf acquiesced, "This is Gimli, Son of Gloin. Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood. Lord Aragorn, son of Arathorn and his betrothed Lady Elizabeth of the Western Lands."

No one in the fellowship missed the blush, which slowly creeped up the cheeks of Aragorn and Buffy. Legolas made a mental not to tease his old friend in the near future. Sadly now was not the time as could see the guard returning, "You have been granted an audience with the king but none can go before him armed."

At the nod from Gandalf, the warriors reluctantly started to give up their weapons. Aragorn shared a smirk with Buffy knowing that she wouldn't need to worry as her scythe could be called. The guard responsible for Legolas' weapons paled when he quietly informed him to be careful as it was a gift from the Lady of the golden wood.

Things got more fun when the guard demanded Gandalf's staff. Buffy swore that the wizard pouted, which she would have words with about later on. However she seized upon a vague opportunity. She drew up on all her memories as a high lady and came to grip Gandalf's arm, as if he needed support, "You wouldn't deprive an old man of his walking stick?"

The guard gave him a bemused look, "In the hands of a wizard it is more than a walking aide."

Buffy threw Aragorn a saucy wink before sauntering up towards the guard, "I have no idea how things are in this land but you would have a good man crawl before a king." That is outrageous come on old friend I will help you."

Gandalf willfully bit the inside of his cheek, as he played up the idea of being old. However he still managed to throw a saucy wink back at Aragorn. Whose only response was a small smirk as they all entered into the revered hall he couldn't help but admire Buffy's sneaky side.

As they finally entered the Great Hall, Gandalf couldn't help his remark, "Your hospitality of late has lessened."

Buffy hid a small smile. He may be an old guy but his quips were perfect and he knew exactly how exactly to make the barbs count.

"Why should we greet you Gandalf? Ill-news is an ill guest."

Buffy was a little sad, she could tell these were a proud people and their king had been reduced to a sallow figure. All the while that slimy counsellor fed off him. He really had to go she thought - she was just waiting for the right moment.

Gandalf allowed the self-important worm a few minutes before he lost his patience, "I did not battle through Death and fires of Moria to bandy words with a crooked worm."

Buffy was impressed - the pale creature actually managed to pale when he realised Gandalf had has staff. Much to Buffy's delight, the worm's instincts kicked in and he tried to run. Really his instincts were no match for her slayer reflexes - Buffy's hand shot out and captured his neck, "Where do you think you're going?"

Gimli had a wicked smile on his face, as he rested on an axe he'd acquired, "yeah laddie the king will want a word with you."

-

Eowyn was thoroughly amazed and had yet to believe she'd seen all that had just gone on. Oh don't get her wrong - she'd dreamed about it but she had lost hope. Just as all her hope was waning, this band of warriors had come in and managed to release her uncle. She would be forever in their debt for that alone. She watched with a small smile as the fair lady warrior grabbed a hold of her tormentor.

What surprised her though was the warrior's next words, "I know your type and know how you like to prey on those around you. You touch one hair on Eowyn's head. My sister, her brother or I will end you. Not a threat mind you a solemn promise."

He was trying to find some advantage and tried to leer, "Her brother has been exiled."  
Buffy didn't even bother trying to squash the Slayer, she hoped the worm was scared. She smirked as she him shrink away from the the predator in her, "Your plan has failed the land is still protected and I am in a very bad mood."  
Personally Buffy thought he should be more worried about her bad mood than his failed plan.

Eowyn was still restless but found some peace in the fact that she wasn't alone and that her brother was safe. To Buffy, though her focus was being dragged back to the male posturing across the room. The King obviously feeling inadequate over what had gone on was now taking it out on Aragorn.

Buffy had no love of male posturing and figured the smartest way of getting their heads out their asses was embarrassment, "Gandalf I know I'm new to this land. Wouldn't it be better if there were good relations between the King of Rohan and Future King of Gondor? I have got my understanding right ... they are the two free lands left who can stand and have a chance against Sauron."

Gandalf for a high and mighty wizard was failing to his laughter. "It would be my council that they work together my Lady."

The two men were caught short by that and Eowyn was desperately trying to hide a smile as the two turned to the diminutive warrior. It hadn't gone unnoticed that she was still holding the treacherous worm by his throat.

Théoden King acknowledged the valid point, "You make a wise point my Lady. You mentioned word of my Nephew?"

"Yes my King. He is with my sister on the other side of the hill awaiting word. He did not want to go and leave these lands unprotected."

The king had a soft but haunted smile, "He will make a good King now that my son is gone."

Aragorn had understood from the beginning what was wrong with the King, but he knew that unless he stirred the King's fire. It was more than likey that he'd start to fall into grief and melancholy.

He bowed his head, careful of the same counsel because at the moment he held no land, only a birthright, "So what will the King's decision be?"

He turned his focus on the worm that Buffy still held by the throat. "You little worm are banished from this land. You'll be followed take nothing and touch no one you will be followed. Get out of my sight before I find my sword."

Buffy pouted to Aragorn, "Too bad I really wanted to break his neck."  
Aragorn laughed softly, "Before we leave these lands you'll have your fill of fun. Meleth."

Buffy couldn't believe the amount of emotion that washed over her with the elvish endearment, lust was turning into love, still pouting, "You promise because those soldiers weren't a workout."

The King listened to this conversation with growing astonishment he looked to Gandalf. The wizard replied lightly, "Are you familiar with the legends of Slayers."

The king wondered how many more surprises he would be dealt this day. "Am I to assume that the Lady Elizabeth and my Nephews betrothed are such warriors?"

"We are indeed, we were sent by the Valar to help guide and protect the future Kings."  
Théoden was pleased by these answers; he could clearly see that the warriors would be future Queens and they would make strong Queens. He was not stupid; he had seen the fire within the young fair warrior. If anyone could stand up to Aragorn then it would be the Lady Elizabeth. It would be essential, as all good kings needed someone who wasn't afraid to tell them no. It was a shame that he hadn't as he might have avoided the problems he had.

Théoden's response was diplomatic, "Then these lands should be grateful. Sound the horns, we make for Helm's deep. Get word to Eomer and have him round up and protect the people from the outer villages have everyone meet at Helm's deep in five days."

**Edited 24/12/2012**

Next up: A sneak attack, magic, bonds and surprises!


	5. Fire, bonds and Scary Slayers

Chapter 5 - Bonds, Fire and scary Slayers

**Authors Notes **I can only say that it is an xmas miracle an update to this story. Everyone who has reviewed and patiently waited for an update - this is for you guys! Hopefully I won't get such bad writer's block on this that you wait another 2 years for an update :)

Oh and previous chapters have been edited mainly because I have grown as a writer since I started this and I felt it needed to be done. So you can enjoy the rewrites as well!

* * *

The party was making slow progress towards the fortress. Buffy was restless and was alternating between riding next to Aragorn and being at the head of the line. It made the most sense as after Legolas her senses were the best. However something was toying with her senses and it was beginning to make her feel restless. She decided to ride next to Aragorn, as he was quite special in that he made both her and the Slayer calmer. She knew in reality that what was bothering her was the waiting. She was never been particularly patient and would much rather fight than wait. As the saying went, 'the best defense was a good offence' and running to hide behind a wall wasn't really how she dealt with a fight. Still she couldn't really say much, as this was not her land - she could only advise and hope that by fighting she could help save as many as possible.

Buffy was enjoying riding by Aragorn, it didn't hurt that when the mood took her, she could watch his ass. Currently though they were both enjoying listening to Gimli talk to the Rohan princess. The gruff dwarf had seemingly made it his mission to cheer up the Princess, and both warriors smiled upon hearing Eowyn laugh. She saw Aragorn's pensive face and bit back a sigh. She wondered why she always picked the broody ones - she wasn't masochistic, honest. "Spill buddy."

Aragorn frowned, as he wasn't quite use to his ladies strange speech patterns. It seemed that she was learning to read him quite well. It was a little surprising given the short time they'd known each other. Then again, neither were aware of the shallow bond that had formed between them in the forest. It was meant to be a helping hand from the powers of this world. The bond wouldn't form unless their was a solid ground for it to form, but the Valar knew that given the immense darkness that could potentially befall this world - then the major players would need all the support they could.

Buffy pouted knowing what the problem was and said, "You are bothered by something so tell me ... You'll have to get use to my strange speech so spill."

Aragorn smiled knowing that he wouldn't get much past his shadow. "This plan is fraught with danger and I fear for the lady."

Buffy was heartened to see the caring side of the future King. "She has listened to the poison of that worm for too long. We'll stay aware ... doesn't help that I've stolen her crush."

Aragorn managed to blush, much to her amusement. "What do you mean?"

Buffy was grinning, "Well you see you ride in like a White Knight in Armour and it turns her head."

Aragorn could see Buffy's point, "She is not meant for me."

Buffy didn't flush, "No she is not ... you are mine. We just have to make sure this world is safe first." Buffy figured she could be forgiven for pouting at the thought of how long it could be. She was a woman goddamn it, and Aragorn was hot and pushed all of her buttons.

"Yes Melleth as you are mine." He was not averse to the notion of jealousy and he had seen more than one soldier stare at Buffy in open lust.

Buffy knew that given the stance on proprietary here that staying next to Aragorn was asking for trouble and potential scandal. "Right I'm gonna go check on Legolas. So we don't get into trouble."

Buffy proudly kicked on so she could watch for danger with Legolas. Aragorn laughed, Buffy was graceful and regal and if only she could be made to see it. She would make a stunning queen. It was certainly a thought that made him hope for a favourable outcome to the walk and as Buffy said, "To favourable incentives."

The Rohan King who'd moved up to ride next to him, "What was that Lord Aragorn?"

"I was marvelling at how tiny yet powerful woman could be."

That earned a wry chuckle, "Yes, I can see how a lady such as Lady Elizabeth could make you fight for a brighter day."

Aragorn looked to the head of the party where he saw her happily conversing with the elf. He adored that she could talk so easily with all of the different races and could seemingly pull the best out of each. "Yes, she has made me see that I cannot run from my destiny and must fight for it."

"A regal and noble woman indeed," none would have missed the wistful tone in the King's voice, "I had thought to offer a marriage between the kingdoms, but I can see it would be futile."

Aragorn was more than glad to have sidestepped that particular issue. Although any relief was short lived, as he noticed both elf and slayer stiffen. Sure enough no more than a second later and both are drawing bows. Legolas gave the warning call, "Wargs."

Thinking would be later, for now Aragorn gave himself over to fighting. He focussed on aiming and firing, making each shot count, knowing the potential damage and chaos that each Warg could bring to the defenseless party. Buffy figured differently shouting to the King, "Eowyn needs to get the women and children to the caves or the deep. They need protection."

Any potential argument of his - to suggest that she was defenseless was rendered somewhat mute by watching her tear the head off a Warg that snapped his teeth at her. He was relieved that she was on their side, "Agreed GO!"

* * *

The fighting was fast and fierce and soon in close quarters the remaining Wargs seemed to be targeting their guests rather than the Rohan Soldiers. The Slayer and Elf were dancing near each other, it made a few wonder if the blonde woman was of elf descent. They were stunning as they fought, and eventually ended up fighting back to back while taking on a group of Wargs. They would stab and parry and managed to kill all of the Wargs around them lay dead. Buffy though felt her heart in her throat watching Aragorn battle a Warg and lose his sword. He was a great warrior but he did not have her supernatural strength. She could see what would happen next and time seemingly stopped. She knew what to do and did it on instinct.

The ring she'd been given by Gandalf was a weapon and she could use any weapon especially in a crisis. It was a weapon who could allow the one who wielded it access to the most strongest of fires. The arrow was in the bow, and cocked back ready to fire. She just waited for the shot, least she shot her betrothed, which would kinda defeat the purpose of the whole thing. The arrow was released and using the ring she pushed a tendril of power to set the tip alight. It slammed into the Warg and thankfully sent the Warg cannoning over the edge of the cliff.

Still though she couldn't enjoy a rest as Aragorn toppled over the edge. Oh no, she ran, quicker than she ever had. She could see the hand clutching at the edge of the cliff - all that was keeping Aragorn from plunging to the depths below. She slid to a stop to grab his hand, somehow she trusted Legolas to be there to help her. She didn't understand why she knew that Aragorn was injured but she didn't care. Injuries could be healed - death could not.

She used her strength to swing him back onto the solid ground. He landed in a heap and she got a good look at the nasty injury - it looked like a stab wound on his shoulder that was bleeding sluggishly and a horrible gaping wound on his leg. She looked desperately to her Elfin friend, "Can you help him?"

Legolas was doing his best but could not do anything without more supplies. He looked up in surprise, "But you can if you use the bond you share."

Buffy was feeling great relief that her charge and betrothed was alive so his comment didn't register straight away. "Sorry what? Say that again. What bond?"


	6. Bond? What bond?

**Authors Note:** So glad that people are still reading this and here is another chapter for you to enjoy .

* * *

Buffy had heard the words said by Legolas, but hadn't truly comprehended them. She was more worried about Aragorn as he had nasty injuries, not quite mortal wounds ,but the type that could be exploited when fighting.

"Sorry what. What Bond? Huh?" She had never sounded more like a Californian Blonde but figured she could be forgiven.

Legolas could see the honest shock on her face, and wondered how neither had noticed the bond forming. He recognised that they were in trying times but this was a new one even for the long lived Elf. When Aragorn was better, he would have so much to say about this - oh, and teasing.

He gently touched her shoulder, "You have the power to heal him."

Buffy didn't bother to hide the hope on her face, but knew that she would need help. She hadn't even known that she was bonded in the first place. She hoped that when Faith finally caught up to them that she would get to spin the tale first, otherwise Faith would never let her live this one down. "How? I want him whole so I can rant."

Legolas smiled thinking that perhaps Aragorn would come to fear the Slayers wrath much more than he would any battle. "You spoke of your sense ... reach inside and feel for them."

Buffy closed her eyes, but wouldn't give up her grip on Aragorn's hand. She drowned any noises of the clean up, focussing just on the person she was wanting to be whole and the voice of the calm Elf guiding her. "You need to feel for the thread, the one that connects you."

* * *

Aragorn was becoming more aware of his surroundings and was a little surprised that he was still breathing. Te remembered battling with Warg, and losing his sword. He thought his time was nigh when he tumbled over the edge of the cliff. He was losing strength but he clutched at the cliff. He heard the shout and felt despair that was not his own. He felt the delicate, yet deceptively strong hand clutch his. He was astonished when the hand had pushed him back from the edge.

He weakly opened his eyes to see the worry on the face of his betrothed. She gently but firmly kept him lying flat on the floor. He heard her beg Legolas to heal him. He knew though that his old friend would struggle, as whilst he knew the basics of the art - he'd not studied under Lord Rivendell so wouldn't be as adept as the Genwyn.

He heard Legolas explain, "I cannot but you can with the bond."

He would have exclaimed had he the energy to do so, but Buffy was good enough to manage it for the both of them. He was too busy using his meagre reserves of energy to try and find the bond. He searched in him in time to find the answering tug by Buffy. It was magnificent and something that he wants to explore when the threat of annihilation wasn't hanging over them.

He was amazed to feel the strength - push into him along the bond. As he started to feel better, he started to resist the added strength, only to hear Buffy snarl, "Oh. No. You don't buddy. You are gonna healm so when I kick your ass it will be a fair fight."

He heard his traitorous friend laugh, "Oh friend, I can't wait to see your many happy years together."

It hit Buffy that they were all but married, which certainly changed things. The knowledge of the world given to her let her know that they were considered married by the most sacred of ways. It was quite a lot to take in but at the same time; she was glad and happy. Oh Faith was going to give her so much shit for not being able to watch her get married. Then again it wasn't all bad, as she could now kiss Aragorn without causing a scandal, whereas her sister could not. So silver linings and all that.

* * *

Legolas had held his breath with hope as he guided the slayer through the process. Buffy was stunning and he would tell her that she had just pulled of an amazing feat that not all Elves could in fact manage.

A voice in his head stopped him, "Don't do it; her strength lies in the fact that she does not understand possible limitations - her strength will help men in the coming days. She is a leader who will have an army to lead."  
He'd frowned wondering about the cryptic message he'd been given. Oh he was not arrogant, or stupid enough to doubt the Queen of Lothlorien. He just wished that she could speak plainer.

When Buffy opened her eyes, Aragorn looked a thousand times than he had before the Warg had tried to make him a shish-kebab. She smiled weakly, relief flooding through her system. She couldn't help but think she made a sucky guide, as he'd almost been lost. She vowed that she'd fight as close to his side as she could - in the battles to come. When he tried to get up, she helped him up, "You get yourself injured again ... you're gonna need to be more worried about me than anyone else buddy."

Aragorn took a moment to gain his bearings and smirked hearing the threat. He would have been more worried about the threat if he couldn't feel the worry through the bond. It was strange now the couple were aware of them it had seemed to grow in size. "Yes Melleth." To assuage some of the anger, he sent feelings of love and happiness down the bond.

"Oh no you don't Mr." Buffy was not amused, she was worried and was content to hold onto those emotions.

He tried to look innocent but was failing miserably and he knew it. The Rohan King watched in shock and awe. If he hadn't been so worried for Lord Aragorn he would have guffawed upon hearing that they were bonded and were not even aware. It was ludicrous to even contemplate but then he watched several wounds heal by naught but their bond. He then listened in bemusement as the tiny warrior berated the future king. It was funny, but hearing the lovers quarrel, was strangely relaxing and gave him hope.

"Come let's head for Helm's deep where we may find you more appropriate targets for your anger Lady Elizabeth." He said smiling.

Buffy huffed, "I would not be angry if he could stay out of trouble for two minutes."

This made the older king laugh and he took Buffy to her horse arm in arm, "Do not worry he is safe for now. And we will all be behind safety before long."

Buffy smiled at the king but silently didn't agree. Oh don't get her wrong, defenses were good if they were impenetrable but when magic was in play - very few things were truly impenetrable.

The party made quicker time now it was just the warriors and soldiers involved. Buffy finally saw the massive fortress and could admit that it was impressive in size and stature. So why did she have such a foreboding sense of doom?

Aragorn sneaky, stupid man, had snuck up on his horse. "We do what we can and save as many as we can."

Buffy sighed. It wasn't ihoney I love you,/i but then again, this was perhaps a greater testament as to why they would work as a couple. They seemed to understand each other implicitly and the one thing that Buffy had longed for was to find a partner who could accept her for who she was.

So all she had to do, was fight the soon to be invading army of Rohan, and then beat back the encroaching darkness, and then she would have time for smoochies. She was ignoring the tiny fact that she would quite probably be involved in building a state, which would again encroach on smoochie time. A girl needed to think about the positives, like how many more Orcs she would kill than Faith, and smoochies. Competition and positive thoughts were the way to stop a girl getting depressed.

* * *

**Authors Notes:** Okay so thoughts? Love? Hate? Want to see something occur? Let me know!


	7. Calm before the storm

**Authors Note: **Thanks for the reviews and yet another chapter is now up! Enjoy and hope you have a Happy New Year and a fantastic 2013!

* * *

Buffy was welcomed into the fort with all the fanfare of a visiting dignitary. She could have smacked her head in stupidity, when she realised that she was in fact a visiting dignitary. It sometimes took her a little while to comprehend all the changes that had taken place for her, since her arrival in Middle Earth. Eowyn was there to greet them, and looked alarmed seeing their dishevelled appearances, "Are you all okay?"

Buffy just harrumphed, "More through luck than skill. Eowyn you will be my favourite friend if you make it so I can wash."

Theoden laughed, loving the fact that Lady Elizabeth could go from decimating orcs one minute; to complaining that she wasn't clean like the Lady she was - no matter how vehemently she might deny it. He knew that the bond was a surprise for the couple but saw no reason why he shouldn't help them along their path to happiness. He wanted to reassure his niece, "It is okay my niece, Just it seems like Lady Elizabeth had a scare with her bonded."

Eowyn's eyes widened in surprise; she'd heard that the couple were betrothed not bonded. Buffy could see the young princesses heart break a little and she felt bad. The girl needed support, but it was best to see that Aragorn was off the menu, "Eowyn save me from stupid men." She pleaded.

The Princess was sad to realise that her crush on Aragorn was all for naught, but she could only smile at the lady's infectious mood. She couldn't help but smile, "Well, we can't have that my lady."

Buffy grinned as she latched onto Eowyn's arm, "Call me Buffy all my friends do."

The men watched as the two fair haired women went off into another area of the fortress. The King laughed seeing the consternation on the faces of Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas' faces. He didn't even bother to try and placate them, "That will not end well for any of you - least of all you Lord Aragorn."

The man didn't even bother to hide his slightly besotted expression on his face. He really needed to clean up, and then he would put his efforts into helping prepare the Fortress. "Right if you will excuse me I need to gain fresh clothes."

"Oh Laddie there is a man who is besotted."

Legolas was growing more fond of the annoying dwarf the longer he knew him. "I suspect you are right master dwarf." He turned to the King, wanting his permission to do something more useful than just stand around. He was more than aware that he was technically a foreign prince in a foreign land so he would mind his manners. "My King if you can have someone direct me to your armories I will take stock and start finding contingencies."

Theoden could appreciate the sentiment and nodded, "Hama take Prince Legolas to the armoury, but give him chance to freshen up for the dinner at 6. It will be lively"

He was an old man, who would give his people one day of joy and hope, before he had to command them to fight. He knew that in order to survive every available man, and even child would need to be pressed into action. It was a horrible thought to contemplate and a heavy burden for him as King to order, but he knew that realistically it must be done. So they would have one night of joy.

-

Buffy listened to Eowyn and could feel so much sorrow radiate off the Princess. Buffy vowed that she would do whatever necessary to break Eowyn out of her funk.

"Listen, it is a long story but I healed Aragorn because we are bonded."

Eowyn couldn't hide the look of astonishment despite all her training and breeding. "I don't understand how that is possible!"

Buffy sighed and maybe even pouted a little, "It's not my fault ... Aragorn didn't notice either."

Eowyn laughed carefree, she was just so amused by Buffy. It was nice to feel just like a woman once again, "I see, I'm concerned if the future Gondor leaders can be so oblivious."

Buffy was pleased to see that she was in a teasing mood. "Yeah, well you will meet my sister Faith so I beg of you - don't say a word. Plus I want your help." She let the plain mischief show on her face, and the idea had only formed when she heard that there was a formal dinner to be held that evening.

"Well, you see that we have been travelling and I have not been able to show Aragorn that I am a woman."

Eowyn understood where Buffy was going and was more than happy to help her in her plans. They spent the evening transforming Buffy from warrior to princess; it was a startling change to see. She was pleased and Eowyn had certainly not steered her wrong in letting her wear a green corsetted velvet dress. It was stunning, and truly did suit her complexion as it matched her eyes.

The afternoon had not just been spent dressing for the evening. Buffy had subtly spent most of the evening coaxing the Rohan princess out of her shell. She couldn't wait for Gandy to get his ass back with Eomer, Faith and company. She knew that Faith would be able to help Eowyn regain much of her confidence.

Buffy was trying to curb some of Eowyn's more wilder impulses. The Princess was clearly frustrated so Buffy pulled on her counselling days back in Sunnydale, "What is it that concerns you?"

Eowyn's body language went taut with restrained anger, and what she must perceive as injustice, "Uncle will not let me fight ... he says I must go to the caves. I can fight!"

Buffy managed not to say ahh hah, finally getting to the route of the frustration and decided to allow Eowyn into the art of being sneaky. She was not sure that the King would consider her being a positive influence in this respect but it will keep his niece safe and may save a few live  
Buffy simply shook her head and asked calmly, "What about if they get through the wall?"

Eowyn stopped her pacing and stood stock still contemplating the very valid question. She would not leave any of the Rohan subjects to the mercy of the invaders. "How do we keep them safe?"

Buffy grinned glad to have her focussing on a more positive aspect. Also it might just break the princess out of her funk. It was true in one way though, the women spent most of the afternoon plotting how to outwit the men around them. So in one respect the men had been right they should be leery of a friendship between Buffy and Eowyn. After all, just think what they could if they really put their minds to it.

-

The dinner was set and Aragorn was talking animatedly with Legolas when all of a sudden his attention was completely lost. Legolas had just clicked his fingers wondering what had caused his sudden bewitchment, finally giving up and trying to identify the source - he just chuckled in a resigned fashion.

Buffy and Eowyn had entered and stolen the attention of nearly all the males in the room. It was ironic that while Faith was the one destined to marry into the family; it was Buffy who could have actually been mistaken as one of the Rohirrim. The women headed in his direction, "Lord Aragorn. How are you this evening?"

"I'm in the awe of the beauty in this room. You look stunning melleth." He said not hiding the awe in his voice. However given the looks he was glad that he was already bonded to Buffy. He may be a gentleman but he was still just a man.

Buffy was pleased that she had left such an impression and given their bond it was not like he could hide anything. Buffy smirked and was going to enjoy teasing him a lot more throughout the night.

The night went along way to relaxing many of the people involved in the upcoming battle. Of course, things got a little more tense when they retired for the evening. It was considered obvious that given that Buffy and Aragorn's bond was public knowledge that they were therefore married, and subsequently been given a joint room.

It was stupid. They knew how they felt about each other but sleeping together was an intimacy that they had yet to share and was a much bolder promise. For Buffy it was perhaps a little simpler, as rules from Sunnydale had not been so strict.

Aragorn had frozen a little unsure of what the protocol was, which was silly. Still not many could say that they were married without ever having shared so much as a true kiss. He was battling with his sensibilities and Buffy must have sensed this as she took his hand into her own.

She made sure got his attention, "Look, I was scared by your little cliff diving attempt. Your virtue is safe." She added with a coy smile, "Yet I wouldn't mind sleeping next to you ... for warmth."

Aragorn chuckled, "I would prefer comfort melleth, but you are right. we deserve one night of normal before the chaos unfolds."

They settled on the bed, fully dressed and Buffy snuggled up, resting in the crook of his neck. It was the most chaste she'd ever been when sleeping with a loved one. However it was most comfortable and happy she'd felt. It was a good call by the bonded pair, as they had one day to prepare, and then all hell would break lose.


	8. Hope and Wedding Gifts

Authors Notes: Still going and thank you for all the reviews!

* * *

Buffy awoke peacefully and with a kiss to the top of the head. She smiled softly, "Mmm good morning."

"Morning melleth." It was nice this little bit of peace in their room. It was like their room was cocooned away from all the craziness. If they didn't open the door then they wouldn't have to do anything. It was a great feeling but sadly if there was one thing they understood it was duty.

"We have to get up?" She said with a hint of whine in her voice, not that she'd admit it - ever!

Aragorn was also enjoying the sense of normality, and the rightness that seeped into his core from sleeping next to Buffy. It was a feeling that he would fight to keep.

* * *

Buffy was working with Eowyn to make sure that the women and children would be safe. She was walking through the caves looking for any strategic advantages.

"What we need to find are nooks and crannies"

Eowyn could only hope that Eomer's intended was easier to understand. "I do not understand."

Buffy sighed, "You and everyone else. Okay, what I mean is that a few of you can fight but you need the others hidden... If you're worrying about the children you'll get distracted and then you'll die."

Buffy wasn't blind, Eowyn wanted the glory of battle, she'd been caged for too long. She just wanted to make sure that she stayed alive, and if that took a few harsh words then so be it.

Any further words were cut off by the arrival of a harried Hama. "My lady you should come with me to the armoury."

Buffy rolled her eyes wondering what on earth was wrong now. She stood up, glad that she was still wearing the leather trousers now that they were freshly laundered. "Lead the way and tell me what is wrong on the way."

* * *

Buffy appeared at the end of a particularly charged argument between Legolas and Aragorn. Legolas was storming off as Aragorn bellowed, "Then I shall die as one of them!"

Buffy watched the irate elf storm past her, before she calmly walked up to Aragorn. "Okay, wanna tell me what that is about?"

"He thinks that Theoden's plan is a bad one, and he can't stand the idea of children fighting."

She understood, to and elf the idea of such young children would be particularly abhorrent. "I was a child when I was forced to fight. This is worse, but Theoden has no choice."

Aragorn gave her a look, one that she understood. Yes, the King had another choice but had refused to do it. She gave in to him that he had a point, "Okay so he had a choice but this is the path they have chosen. They feel safer here."

"What do we do Melleth?" He sounded frustrated and she knew that the toil of all that they were facing was starting to wear him down.

Buffy smiled softly, kissing his cheek, trying to remind him of the more positive things in the world. "You lead, you show the men that there is hope. We have to wait until Gandalf can bring reinforcements."

Aragorn pulled her in for a hug, gaining the strength and comfort that he needed. He wouldn't have before being made aware of the bond, but now they were far more affectionate, and intimacy was increasing gradually. "I will be strong."

Buffy pulled back, "Good. Now I'm gonna go talk to elf-boy and then you're are both going to spar against me."

Aragorn was a gentlemen, and did not like those numbers, "Melleth, are you sure?"

Buffy grinned knowing that they would draw a crowd. "Oh more than sure. Don't worry love you won't hurt me. And it will give these people hope."

It was primarily to give the people hope, but also because she was getting restless and knew better than to let a restless slayer loose. There lay the path to madness - lots, and lots of madness.

* * *

Buffy caught up with the irate prince when he sat upon the stone steps situated next to the giant portcullis. It really did show the dwarven craftsmanship off to it's finest. She sighed and decided to shock him out of his depression, "You know for a Prince ... you sure do pout a lot."

That earned her a scowl, which just made her smirk, "So you move up to scowling. Impressive."

"They are children." The anguish was clear for all to hear. It made Buffy soften a bit, but she would make sure her point was well made.

"I'm gonna tell you a story about a young girl. She was told that she alone could fight the darkness on her world. She would have the strength, but she alone."

Legolas frowned, "Did she fight?"

"Yes!" Buffy smiled remembering the air-headed cheerleader, "She did, and you know what? I still fight today."

Legolas startled out of his mood, "You were a child?"

Buffy was a little rueful, "Yeah, but these people have something I didn't." It was amazing how much one could grow in less than a decade. Although not trying to sound flippant; she'd died a lot since then and in truth there was very little else to fear.

"What?" He needed to know, it was not only the people of Rohan, who needed hope.

"Friends, support." Buffy wasn't trying to downplay the help given to her by the Scooby's. She was referring to her time in LA with Merrick.

"They are so young to die."

Buffy sighed, wondering why she'd ended up debating immortality with an Elf. Irony much? "I have died three times; there is nothing to fear from death. I fear that I won't be able to help the people left behind, but there is nothing else to fear."

Legolas smiled weakly, "You really are perfect for Aragorn. Although one might caution you to be a little more cautious once in awhile."

Buffy smirked, "Good now I want you and Aragorn to fight me."

He wondered what she was planning. He was wrapped up in the whirlwind of a devious Slayer's mind, and by the time they had reached the armoury he was also smirking. He couldn't help but admire how sneaky Aragorn's wife was.

* * *

They saw a young boy, he couldn't have been more than 10 pick up a sword. He look so scared, and Legolas grasped the sword delicately. He offered a casual, "This is a good sword, don't you think my lady?"

Buffy cocked her head in assessment, "I do believe it is, shall we test it out?"

"Melleth?" Came the question, warning all wrapped up in one word. Honestly, Buffy thought, wasn't the woman meant to nag?

"Come spar?" She asked playfully.

The sound of steel meeting steel was all that was heard as Legolas had swung the sword down. Buffy laughed in delight as she summoned the scythe to her side to meet it above her head. She looked back at Aragorn, "You coming?"

The fortress was treated to a display of swordsmanship that would be talked about for years to come. The two male warriors, and one female warrior were sparing, but this was no gentle exercise. They were playing a particular vicious game of cat and mouse. The men were fighting against the woman, but it was clear to all while they were good - she was better. The sparring lasted for a good length of time, enough for the courtyard to gain quite a crowd.

The fight was not just using swords, Buffy was showing a very valid point. In a fight you used whatever you had to - be it swords; hands; feet; sticks. The crowds were cheering and none more than Eowyn.

"Last man standing!" Was the shout that Legolas called.

Buffy snorted, "Yeah, nice try."

Well he had just taken Aragorn down using a very sneaky manoeuvre that Buffy would demand to learn. Buffy smirked, and cocked her hand in a move reminiscent of Bruce Lee. It was funny but it seemed to convey the same message here in Middle Earth.

There fight turned epic, they were quick of feet, nimble in body and downright sneaky with their moves. Buffy shouted, "Sword."

The crowds frowned but Aragorn chuckled, and threw his sword. Buffy's outstretched hand caught the sword, earning her an 'ooo' from the crowd. The spar didn't last much longer, she caught him with a vicious leg sweep, and before he could recover. He found twin swords being point at his throat. He chuckled softly, "You have me beat my lady."

Buffy's grin was blinding, she truly did love a good spar, nothing got her hotter, or made her happier. "I win."

The King, clapped in delight. It made him especially glad that all three were on their side. He had caught only a taste of what they were capable of in the skirmish against the Wargs. "We are honoured that you will fight with us my lady."

Buffy smiled demurely, which was just plain ironic considering the skill she had just displayed with her sword. "Thank you my King. My Lord indulges my whims."

Theoden chuckled, "I'm not sure Gondor will remain standing should you have a fight."

Buffy shrugged, flippant and carefree, or at least that was the image she was carefully showing, "Well it is a good thing I have an army of foes to vent my anger against."

* * *

A day later, the darkness had descended and the rain was lashing down. Gimli, Legolas, Aragorn and Buffy stood on the fortress wall. The men having seen her display yesterday didn't balk at taking orders from the Slayer today. There was also the small fact that now with the fight so near; she had given free reign to the Slayer. And most people knew when a predator was present- even when it was one they didn't understand.

"I mean did they have to make it rain?" Buffy complained.

Gimli snorted, "Least you can see over the walls lassie."

"Barely." She retorted. She'd gotten over the height issue, when she met the Hobbits.

As they looked over the end of the valley they saw the massive army congregating. However Buffy's senses could feel something else. She was looking all around, knowing of the way to reach their from the south.

Legolas was like her, although he was still content to tease his friend. "Shall I find you a box."

"I don't want a box laddie," he boomed. "Just an orc neck for me to bury my axe in."

Buffy laughed, "You are a dwarf after my own heart."  
That earned her a mischievous smile, "Oh lassie, if you weren't bonded I'd show you all the delights of the dwarven kingdom."

Aragorn felt the need to join in, "Thankfully I am bonded. Can you content yourself with my kingdom melleth?"

Buffy grinned and a smile graced her features; it spoke of new hope. "Yep, your kingdom and bossing you will see me good for our years together." She seemed to squint into the distance before she clapped her hands in delight.

In her head, she heard the Elven queen's voice once again, "A general should have an army. I hope you can make use of this one."

Buffy did a little jig, hell she felt like doing the snoopy dance. "Hey Legolas get ready to meet some friends."

The horn of the Elves was heard, and Buffy was not the only one grinning. "Pull the gate open they are on our side."

Buffy, Aragorn and Legolas ran to the gate to join Theoden. In time to hear the lead elf's explanation, "Long ago we two races forged an alliance. Now in a time of great need my Queen had asked that we join you once again under the command of the Lady Summer."

The King looked in surprise, but Buffy was just laughing, as she turned to her husband, "You know your grandmother sends me the best wedding gifts."

It was definitely true, the elves had adopted him in his youth and Aragorn could not argue that it was a spectacular wedding gift. They had to survive a night and day before Gandalf's promised return. It just looked possible now.


	9. The Fight is on!

Buffy looked at the small army she'd been gifted with and she could say that she absolutely loved her gift. She was given a group of Elven warriors who could keep up with her. She was sure that they could certainly do a lot of damage alongside her. They stood strong and implacable on the wall next to her, Aragorn and Legolas. Aragorn was their chief motivator knowing exactly what to say to stir them.

Buffy didn't mind the fighting, in fact some days she lived for the fighting. What bugged her was the fact that she constantly had to move her soaked hair out of her face. Oh and let's not forget her personal favourite, the bloody drums as Giles would have said. She sighed, "I mean I know they are evil but can't they just leave the damn drumming alone. It's annoying!"

Aragorn snorted, "It's meant to be intimidating and I fear you will have your fill soon enough."

Gimli added, "I just want to be able to see the vile creatures."

Legolas smirked, "Would you prefer a box?"

The bonded couple collectively winced as they waited for the inevitable explosion. The pair had somewhat thawed in their interactions but if there was one thing sure to set Gimli off it was to mention his height. He was even more sensitive about it than Buffy, which was saying something.

She decided to distract them, "I know let's make it a game. Person who kills the most gets ..."

Aragon decided to help her out of a jam, knowing through their growing bond that she was struggling to come up with something. He added, "... will get to be exempted from cleaning duties for a week."

Buffy smirked, knowing that unless she let archer boy get the jump on her then she should win this competition easily. However she wasn't too worried about that part, what she wanted more than anything was for them to all survive to say daylight. In truth, and and as mushy as it may sound - that would be an acceptable win in her book.

The rain was lashing down and the advancing army was just fractionally outside of the reach of the elven arrows. She inched forward, "Little bit closer come on, show your ugly faces."

She was itching for the battle to start; the slayer was getting restless beneath her skin. It sensed too many foes and they were not in striking distance. She smiled, "Raise your arrows."

Aragorn was issuing the command to his group. They were getting odd looks from the Rohirrm but shrugged them off. It was not their fault that there bows had a much greater distance than the Rohirrim made bows. They looked to Théoden for his permission as they were acting as Generals' in his lands, "King?"

The old man sighed knowing that for there to be any tomorrow that they would need to fight now. "Fire at will for we fight for Rohan!"

The chant reverberated around the keep and Buffy smiled as many of the soldiers seemed to perk up, which was a good thing. A sad soldier, who was depressed, was more likely to end up a dead soldier. Buffy grinned, "You heard the man, let's show them why it was a bad idea to pick on us."

The arrows fell, and due to the dark sky were not really detectable until they slammed down into the first rows of the orc flanks. The first hit was all that was needed to ignite the battle. Buffy dragged Aragorn into a fierce kiss, one that made the future king blink, ""Don't Die!"

"Same to you Melleth."

With that the first ladders were being placed on the wall. The wall was serious impeding her ability to see so she jumped on top of it. It wasn't like with her balance she'd fall off; the elves re-holstered their bows and reached for their delightfully curved pointy swords. She'd been given one so that if she wanted she could fight with two swords. They were too many ladders for her to get to them all - and the close fighting began.

Buffy was in her element and she looked graceful even when fighting amongst the first born. She was disgruntled when Aragorn fell to the floor to avoid a lusty swipe of an axe. She took exception and buried a smaller knife in its brain so it fell forward never seeing its killing blow. Aragorn shot her a grateful look before diving back into the action, and perhaps synonymous with their combined destinies they ended up fighting back to back.

"I thought I said - Don't die!" She yelled, as she slammed both of her swords in a thrust to kill two orcs at the same time.

"Doing my," he took off three heads in a long sweeping arc of his sword, "best."

Buffy would have stuck her tongue out, instead she settled for a, "try harder."

She laughed hearing Legolas and Gimli. "I'll not be outdone by an elf."

Buffy _really _liked the way Gimli smacked the orc in its nether regions. The orc got felled like any other man. She could see two problems, Aragorn ordered the archers to target the run along the causeway and she saw the lone orc making a run up to the spillway. "Legolas take him down!"

They were both targeting the orc but she could see it wasn't going to be enough. She felt the keep shake with the force of the explosion and watched in horror as Aragorn who was a little further up the keep going flying through the air with the flying stone. She took a deep breath, and ordered the elves to follow her. They would make their stand at the breach; it would provide a bottleneck effect for the orcs and should make it easier for them to pick up. She jumped in front of her fallen soldiers especially Aragorn and figured that her ring may as well get in on the action. In Sindarin she yelled, "Stand Back."

The first soldiers that tried to stream through the breach were crisped and fell down. It made the orcs a little wearier about moving forward and Buffy smirked, as she saw in the corner of her eye Aragorn pick himself up. He shook his head, "You're in the lead."

Buffy grinned, "I had a little help," waving her ring. She wasn't stupid the ring in open use will mean that she will have drawn the notice of both Sauron and Saruman, but if she saved the lives of men in the here and now - well, she'd deal with the rest afterwards. Buffy and Aragorn led the charge of the Elves as the close quarter fighting began once again, only this time it was preferable as it was in a bit more open space.

She may be in the lead thanks to her ring but Legolas got the style points for shimming down the stairs on a shield - firing as he went. The really cool part was where he flicked the shield up and used it as a makeshift projectile that he buried in the throat of the large orc at the bottom of the stairs. They were too many and no matter how good a fighter you were the odds were bound to against you sooner than later. Thankfully Buffy heard the king call the retreat; there was no shame in falling back and collecting yourself together.

They were up to the gate when they saw the pike slam into the King. Buffy knew that he would be in trouble but they had no time to stop. Aragorn braced the king, "What do you need?"

Théoden sighed, "Time as much as you can give me."

Buffy and he shared a grin; they knew what stunt they could pull. Aragorn wanted one more, "Gimli follow us."

They crept around the side and they could see the causeway. Gimli was ready and excited to do it but he knew that he could not make the jump. "Throw me."

Aragorn smirked, "Are you sure. It's a long way."

Gimli was sullen much to Buffy's amusement, she bite her tongue so as not laugh when he growled, "Not one word to the Elf. I don't like the look you're sharing."

Buffy was innocent and distracting him as Aragorn prepared to throw him, "It's a couples thing."

She had not even finished her sentence before he was thrown across to the causeway. Gimli barrelled into them giving them a start and they managed to create a gap between the advancing orcs and the broken gate. She was content to slay and the causeway was a veritable feast for the slayer, in fact inside she was purring.

The King watched as the lady employed all of her talents to keep Rohan and her husband safe. She was a fierce protector in her own right, and as the door was shored up the last thing he wanted was for them to be trapped. "Get out of there!"

Buffy threw a rope up high that was quickly caught by a Captain of Rohan, and Aragorn ably caught a rope thrown by Legolas. They watched as even larger ladders were being flung against the wall. She picked up a bow and sheathed any arrow she could and was ruthlessly targeting the threads that was being used to raise them. The orcs really did make a satisfying thump when they landed back on the ground.

The King ordered a further retreat and a war council meeting. Buffy sighed and gamely stabbed, thrust and parried her way to the King's side wondering where this was going. In truth, Buffy was pissed, and someone was going to die - her clothes were ruined. She would make sure that the line held - hook or by crook but the men were tiring and she didn't know what to do. And then she heard her _beloved's_ suggestion. "Go out and meet them."

She was going to have words with her bonded about stupid ass plans that will see most mortals dead. Honestly this plan could have only thought up by a man, still she had to stand by her man. Or did she? Surely there was a rule that she shouldn't have to when it is a stupid ass plan. She was trying to be positive remembering that as a leader - people would look to her. The only problem was that she was finding it difficult, but then she saw a glimmer of sun. Oh she hoped, that was what she thought it was - Gandy best have brought Faith and Eomer to the party. She cheated and stretched out her slayer senses and got an answering tug.

"You know what I agree." Buffy said enjoying the looks of shock.

"You do?" She'd even shocked the Elf, bonus.

"Yep, why not? Beats standing around."

Aragorn could sense something, a resounding satisfaction that they would win. He was startled to realise that this was Buffy's emotion not his. "We ride out and fight for Rohan."

Théoden was tiring but would go out in a battle. He would be unable to face his forefathers having done anything less. "For Rohan!"

Buffy saddled up with the others and let Aragorn on the source of her amusement, "Look in the horizon."

"The sun," he said in surprise. He remembered Gandalf's promise, about returning on the fifth dawn. His smile was damn right diabolical and matched by Buffy's.

_This fight was on._

* * *

_**Next Chapter**__: More fighting, Slayers tag teaming and oh yeah Buffy has to explain that she and Aragorn have kind of, sort of, maybe married?_


End file.
